deedle_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Graves
VG is a standard person in Deedle with five alternate personalities: - Stevin - V.A.L.E (Very Awesome Learning Entity) -Valentine -and V.G himself. With Stevin he changes in height, becoming very small, his eyes become bigger and brighter and is constantly being a complete dimwit. Not only that he is extremely racist, sexist and homophobic. Not a very nice guy really. (Donald Trump is his role model.) Valentine is the girl persona. V.A.L.E isn't TECHNICALLY a personality, or even sharing the same body, but I thought he was worth mentioning. When MatthewCorp was creating the new MatthewCorp School (The old one was a literal war zone where they threw preps in a pit to fight to the death) they decided to make one teacher an A.I (Artificial Intelligence.) They based him off V.G (Without his permission) and called him Very Awesome Learning Entity. V.G did not like him at all, and is constantly paranoid that he will turn against the human race and take over the world. This has not happened yet. (V.G has watched the Matrix too many times.) When he's V.G he's a traitor, backstabber, muffin dealer, and a jerk. He was originally let into Deedle because he was to be a reporter for The Deedle Times and because he had different personalities, but he was kinda a jerk to everyone, so he was forced to do babysit Frederwick, and because he once did a deal with Mecha-Satan and was unkillable, and any pain caused to him, though it still hurt, it didn't hurt nearly as much as normal people. The only people who could kill him, or hurt him as much as normal people got hurt was anyone he gave permission to, and he didn't give permission to anyone. and because of that, when he was babysitting Frederwick, Frederwick would keep accidently killing him. (not on purpose by the way; Frederwick was a very nice boy and doesn't like hurting people. But since V.G didn't really appreciate it he really hated Frederwick and often tried to kill him, but couldn't because if he killed frederwick Johnny Pickles and all his other personalities would die too, so Johnny Pickles stopped him.) It also led V.G to create FredeBot... (more on that on the page FredeBot.) Anyway, as i said he was kinda a jerk and whenever a enemy rose up and it looked like they had the winning side to Deedle V.G would switch to their side, but switch back again when the evil guys failed. V.G also has a deathly fear of caterpillars, has a pet bunny called Mr Fluffy, and loves Bagels and Armchairs. V.G also teamed up with Bobby McMuffin one time before he was sent into the void, but when Bobby McMuffin was in the void he would astral project himself to V.G and haunt him and tell him to try and free him, which V.G did. And V.G also tried to corrupt Deedle by Astral projecting himself and talking Steven into finding Dignals secret stash of Muffins, and Steven, not knowing they were the drug type, ate some. But it got Steven addicted and soon he realised he needed more muffins and came back. After Steven kept coming back to eat more after a week V.G persuaded him to not be greedy and share his muffins with his friends the babies because V.G knew that the babies were the weak point of Deedle and they all loved normal muffins. After Steven had unknowably fed the other babies muffins and got Mafoons, Zambi and nearly Frederwick addicted Johnny Pickles stopped it and interrogated Steven and found out about V.G's plan. Johnny Pickles also cured Mafoons and Zambi, then locked up V.G in Deedle prison. But V.G told Johnny Pickles he had actually won. The muffins had had it's effect and a lot of Deedle had been addicted, including Homeless Jasper, Stevin, and Dabba Jr. V.G also revealed that he had broken The Muffin Man out of prison and the Muffin Mafia would start up again. Also the void was getting weaker. Soon Bobby McMuffin would escape. Later V.G escaped from the prison, and broke Deedle apart, by turning the Deedles on each other. When he had successfully broken apart Deedle, and they were all leaving, and only Johnny Pickles was left, he revealed to Johnny that Bobby McMuffin had built up a army of their enemies and they struck now, when Deedle was at it's weakest. The army of villians kidnapped all the Deedles one by one as they left, and took them all to a temple where Bobby McMuffin did a ritual to try and summon the Dog Lords. Deedle beat them, and stopped the ritual, but it resulted in the Death of Emily Jr!!! The Muffin Man threw her off the side of the temple, and Frederwick jumped after her, but accidentally landed on her while trying to get her to land on him, only leaving him alive and her dead. And even though V.G hated Frederwick, he felt really bad 'n' stuff 'cos it was kind of his fault any on this was happening, and he only wanted to get rid of Deedle, not kill a 3 year old baby's girlfriend, so he left the battle, and wasn't seen again by Deedle for a couple of months, in which he spent most of his time feeling guilty and trying to figure out if he should be a good guy or a bad guy. He eventually figured that badness was his nature, though he still didn't really feel right about Emily Jr's death, but when he came back before he could do anything Deedle captured him again and took him to prison, because he was still wanted for bad guy crimes like selling muffins. Deedle gave him a choice: he could either spend the rest of his life locked up in their unescapable prison with Bobby McMuffin as his roommate (who they got especially out of the void for this), or sign a contract that says they'll erase all his criminal files and be able to walk out of prison free, but if he did anything bad again the files will come back. V.G obviously chose the contract, but since it was a very long and boring contract he didn't bother to read it all, but in very small print it said "also Johnny Pickles and every one in Deedle can kill me" and so when he signed it, now everyone in Deedle could hurt him properly, but Johnny Pickles said they only did it so it'll be easier to knock him out no he's mortal to them, and so he wouldn't do so many bad things now there was the choice of Death or just being beaten up a lot, and they weren't gonna kill him, and the deal of his files being erased still was valid so he was let free. But since V.G was paranoid of him being killed, he created FredeBot Mark III, but not to fight Frederwick, only to be his bodyguard, and it didn't even remember Frederwick. It seemed to work out fine, until FredeBot's chip starting glitching, so it went to get a replacement, and accidentally got FredeBot Mark II's chip and turned into a bigger stronger and even more personal version of FredeBot, and went out to prove to Deedle that he should replace Frederwick (even though he would just kill them all when he gained their trust) first Deedle didn't believe he was good, but FredeBot saved Johnny Pickles from a truck about to hit him (which FredeBot himself had arranged) and he was let into Deedle, tricking them he was really good. But Frederwick turned into Frederwick Bad Boy (to learn more on that on Frederwick Bad Boy's page) V.G had to get help from Deedle to protect him from Frederwick Bad Boy who wants revenge on him by killing him because he blames the death of Emily Jr. on him. But soon Deedle turn Frederwick back normal, V.G stays at Deedle, and eventually became part of the team again and became a good guy, and was killed in The Great Deedle War by Jeff while saving Frederwick from death. V.G also had a huge squid body that his mind would go into when he died, and live on as a squid. Even with his old body he could still control it partially using his mind. He had originally lived as the squid, killing things and being a jerk, until The Cat Gods decided that he sucked, so they turned him into a human and wiped him memory. Some of his personality traits like him being really mean and wanting power like how he made himself invincible but he did become less evil as human being. The squid is huge, like as big as the empire state building.